1. Field of the Invention
The field to which the invention pertains includes the field of gun lockers, and more particularly, to a locker for securing a gun when not in use and positioning a gun for ready access when a locker is open.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Gun lockers are relatively well-known. In view of the danger of a gun when not in a secure position and not in use, lockers are used to prevent children and other individuals who are not adequately trained in a handling of a gun, from gaining access to a loaded weapon and discharging the weapon.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,309,065 a security enclosure for hand guns contains a door which is pivotally attached to one side thereof. Within the enclosure is holster for holding the gun. The holster is pivotally mounted to the inside of the box and adapted to swing outwardly 90 degrees as the doors open so as to present the handle of the gun to the person opening the door. However, when the gun swings out, the axis of the gun barrel remains in a vertical position and it is not the ideal position for removing the gun from the holster.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,464,606, a pistol locker has a bottom wall which comprises a pivoted closure plate 28. A U-shaped clip 40 releasably supports a pistol mounted in the interior surface of a closure plate 28. After the locker has been opened, the gun which is attached to the closure plate 28 is ready for quick access. However, in this patent the position of the gun is not in the most desirable position for ready availability.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,800,822 illustrates a gun locker having an ejectable drawer. Upon opening a door, the ejectable drawer is forced outwardly to present a firearm therein for grasping.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,155,608 illustrates an additional type of gun locker.